Into the New World Book Two: A Warrior's Heart
by NutmegKitten725
Summary: The second book in the Into the New World series! Everyone gets trapped in the Warriors world, and must escape! When other cats are mysteriously disappearing, will they be able to figure out who is responsible? Will they be stuck in the Clans forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Guys! This is the first chapter of the second book in the Into the New World series! YAY! Don't get angry at me, this first chapter wasn't written by me, it was written by GreeceXCats527. She typed something up, and I really liked it. This chapter gives you a view of what their Minecraft world looks like. ENJOY! :D**

***Deadlox's POV***

We were home. Home! I couldn't believe it. After all these weeks, living in Equestria, we were finally home.

I wrapped my arms around my bed. My beautiful, blocky bed.

"I will never leave you again," I whispered to it, closing my eyes and enjoying the silence of the morning.

It was three days after we'd returned home from Equestria, and I was still getting used to the differences Minecraft had from it. For starters, never eat a flower sandwhich in real life, it tates like dirt. Seriously, dirt.

I was just lying there when Sky called from downstairs, "Dude! Some on, breakfast!"

I groaned, turning over in my bed, wanting to enjoy the morning for just a minute longer, when I heard a laugh from downstairs. Somebody was here.

Pulling on my white shirt and gray pants, and walked steadily down the stairs to see Nutmeg_Kitten725 (Sky Light) sitting at our kitchen table, eating the toast. She looked a lot different from back in Equestria.

Nutmeg had black boots and black shorts, with a white hoodie that had a black creeper face on the back of it. She had bright green eyes, and long, light brown hair.

"Hey, Deadlox!" she said, waving when I took my seat at the table. I had no idea how she could even eat that food. Sky was a terrible cook. He even burned watermelon, which was really hard to do, seeing as watermelon _doesn't go in a furnace_!

I at my toast in silence, listening to Sky and Nutmeg talk about, well, stuff. This was how it had been for three days. Three days since I'd seen Cat General (Red Velvet). Three days since we'd all been fighting for our lives. Three days since we'd gotten home.

Swallowing the last of my horrible toast, I hopped out of the chair and walked through the wooden door. I needed a walk to clear my head.

Sky and I lived right next to a jungle, out on the plains. I didn't know if anybody lived in the jungle. If they did, they clearly didn't care that I walked through t all of the time. Today, the normally noisy junle was silent. No ocelots slinking through the trees, not a hiding creeper in sight. Strange.

Uudually by now, I'd already fought off about ten creepers. But today just seemed different. I think I saw it coming, but I was still surprised when I land on my face, a foot planted firmly between my shoulder blades.

Looking up, I saw a girl with brown hair and eyes, wearing a white jacket with a blue shirt underneath. She narrowed her eye and me, and motioned something into the trees. As she did so, two more people came out.

The first was a short girl with pale brown hair and grayish eyes, wearing a jungle-green shirt and jean shorts. The second was a boy with light black hair. I mean, it was black, but with lighter hairs mixed in with it. He wore a black jacket and black pants with a black tie around his head.

The girl who's foot was on my back spoke. "Don't move. You're surrounded."

***Sky's POV***

For some reason, Deadlox dissapeared in the mornings after breakfast. Maybe it was because Nutmeg was always around now, and we still hadn't found Gen. It was probably because he needed some fresh air, but he usually returned by at least noon. It was one in the afternoon. Deadlox has not come home.

I decided to go and look for him. "Hey, where are you going?" Nutmeg asked as I got up to leave.

"To find Deadlox," I answered, giving her a hug and heading for the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

These days, whenever one of us said bit we all burst out laughing. Bit. Bit bit. Bit bit bit bit bit. Baically, money. I sort of felt bad leaving my girlfriend alone in the house, especially since I figured Ty was being difficult on purpose.

But I had to do this. He probably had gotten himself stuck in a jungle temple or something. I was just thinking of what I'd say to him when I found him when an arrow whizzed by my head and stuck into a jungle tree.

Looking up, dazed, I saw a girl drop out of the tree and pull back her bowtring. "Next time, I won't miss," she growled. Her kick-butt attitude sort of reminded me of Nutmeg, something I didn't see everyday.

I rasied my hands defensively in front of my chest. "Geez, sorry," I said. "I was just looking for Deadlox! Have you seen him?"

The girl immediately lowered the bow and stared at me, amazed. "Deadlox?" she whispered, stepping into the light. "Deadlox is here?"

Now I xcould see that she wore and oversized creeper-hoodie, whichh just enough of her ginger hair fell out of that I could see her face. It was pale, but she didn't have those wrinkles around her mouth that people get from smiling. Her eyes were a bright leafy-green, and she had on really short jungle-green shorts. Like, so short, you could barely see them peeking out from under her hoodie. And her dark green boots seemed to be absolutely silent as she walked over to me and wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"I think you'd better come with me."

***Mhurley1's POV***

The guy had no idea what was going on, it was hsterical! I mean, hysterical enough for me to want to slap him across the face. But, you know, that actually happened a lot, so I won't get into the details for you.

Walking back to the base, I could tell Logemaster was a little uneasy about this all. He kept looking over his shoulder at our 'prisoner' as colonel said, and giving him sideways galcnes. The guy just seemed to be looking for someone. Or something. Whatever or whoever it was, I didn't really care. Frankly, I had all I needed at our base!

We walked right through the doors of the City of Felis Catus without getting too many looks. I was luitenant colonel for Notch's sake! I'd better not be getting any awkward looks.

When we entered he middle-mot city walls, I saw Mage lining up the recruits and having them do drills. The easy ones, where they have to run back and forth and though each line without stopping. Most of them had already dropped out. Pathetic.

The guy we captured seemed bored with the whole base, so I took him inside the real thing. Ou Cat Army base was built into the side of a mountain. Mae entirely of iron blocks, it was the most expensive city in all of Minecraftia. Still is, actually.

I led him down the iron hallway and down the ladders to the bottommost floor, where we kept prison cells. Ivy pushed him into one and locked the door, not even asking his name. As we walked away, I cold hear him swearing inside his cell. Oh, well. Gen would feinitely need to hear about this one.

***Cinnamon527's POV***

I didn't exactly know who in the name of Nothc this guy was, or what he was doing on my and. My land! But if he knew Deadlox, well, I had to trust him. I'd been looking for Deadlox ever since we'd gotten back from Equestria, and if this guy knew where my love was, well, I didn't know how I could thank him!

"My name is Cinnamon527," I said, clearing the path through the forest for us. "Cat General, if you will. And you are?"

"Cat General?" the mysterious guy whispered.

I sighed. "No, that's me," he correctd him. "Who are _you_?"

"Sky," he responded. "Sorry, I sort of thought you'd recognize me."

Surprise shot through every limb in my body and I spun around and hugged Sky so hard it hurt me! Suddenly, realizing what was going on, I pulled back and continued walking. "Worry," I muttered, my face hot with embarassment. "I haven't seen anybody from Equestria in three days. So, where exactly _is_ Deadlox, anyways?"

Sky merely shrugged, shattering my hopes. "That's what I was hpng you could tell me."

"We're both clueless then," I said, kind of annoyed. "I'm sure Mage knows, though. He knows everything that happens in and or near the City of Felis Catus. Come on in."

I led my old friend through the doors and into the big city I had built many years before. Walking into our base and climbing down he ladders, I was suddenly aware thaat somebody knew was in the cell. Sky seemed to know, as well.

"Deadlox..."

* * *

**Don't worry, my friends! They will go through the portal soon! As said, I'm just giving you a view of what their Minecraft world looks like. If your OC went back through the portal in the first book (basically the ones who got captured), then I would like you to please let me know what the warrior cats version of their name will be. Since Sky Light's name could be a warrior name, her name will be Skylight.**

**BYE! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! If you're wondering, yes, I wrote this chapter. I won't be taking in any more OCs. I only took those in the first book. If you sent in an OC in the first book, your OC will be featured in here. I'm listening to Imagine Dragons again! ENJOY! :D**

***Deadlox's POV***

"Deadlox..." I heard someone say.

I saw two people enter the room.

One was a girl. The other one was... well, Sky. The girl had green eyes, and ginger hair. She wore a green hoodie with a creeper face on the back of it, and she had green short shorts.

"Who is this, Sky?" I asked Sky, curiously.

"This is Cinnamon527," he replied. "She's known as 'Cat general' here."

"How did she know my name?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"I was... Red Velvet," Cinnamon replied, before Sky could.

"You were... Red Velvet?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she said.

Cinnamon pulled a key out of her pocket.

She unlocked the prison cell that I was in.

I walked out, hugging her.

She smiled, blushing.

Then, she stopped smiling.

Cinnamon slapped me across the face... hard.

"Owww!" I yelled, turning away from her. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you visit me sooner?" she asked, angrily.

I turned to look at her again.

"I didn't know where you were," I said, explaining it to her.

"Right," she said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked her.

"I'm usually _always _right," Cinnamon answered her.

Mhurley1 walked into the room.

"General," she said, getting Cinnamon's attention.

"Yes?" Cinnamon asked, turning around.

"There was a note left here, sent to you," Mhurley said, handing cinnamon a note.

Cinnamon read aloud.

_"Dear Cinnamon527 and friends, please meet us at the 'portal house' at sunset. We have some news to show you, and we hope that you all are able to come. Bring two friends, Cinnamon. Sky and Deadlox, bring Nutmeg._

_Sincerely yours, Snow, Beanie11, Tobuscus, Ivy141, SethBling, BajanCanadian, Via, AntVenom, ChimneySwift, TrueMU, Honeydew, Xephos, Hannah, and Rainbow_Twister219.__"_

She looked up.

"Well," Cinnamon said. "I guess that they've found us."

"Come on, Deadlox," Sky told me. "Let's go get Nutmeg."

***Cinnamon527's POV***

After the boys left, I turned to look at Mhurley1.

"The two that I choose to go with me are you, and Logemaster," I said.

_"Logemaster?"_ Mhurley asked. "Why _him_?"

I glared at her.

"Oh, sorry for disagreeing with you, General," she said, heading off to find Logemaster.

***Logemaster's POV***

I was eating an apple, when Mhurley1 came up to me.

"Gen chose you and I to go on a trip with her," she said.

I almost choked on my apple.

"She chose _me_?" I asked.

"I know, that's what I said," she responded.

***Nutmeg_Kitten725's POV***

I heard the front door open.

Sky and Deadlox walked in.

"We need to go to the Cat Army quickly," Sky said.

"The... Cat army?" I asked.

"Yeah," Deadlox said, panting.

I was guessing that they ran over here.

"Where have you two been?" I asked the boys. "It's almost sunset."

Sky and Deadlox looked up through the glass roof.

"Let's go!" Sky shouted.

They ran out the door.

"Hey!" I called after them.

I got up, and ran.

They went into the jungle, where I lived.

I followed.

We ended up in a huge city.

"Where are they?" I asked myself.

Everyone here seemed to have a pet cat.

_purr..._

"Huh?"

I looked next to me.

A stray cat was purring at my heels.

I picked it up.

It was a Siamese.

"Hello," I said, walking up to a man selling things at a booth.

The cat followed.

"I would like to purchase a black color," I told him.

"What would you like on that?" he asked me.

I looked down at the cat, then back.

"Ivy," I said.

He handed me a color.

I put it on around the cat's neck.

"That's five gold," he told me.

I handed him five gold.

Ivy and I walked away.

Everyone moved away, forming an area in the center, like a walkway for someone.

I was in the walkway.

I saw a girl walking towards me.

Beside her were Sky and Deadlox, and two others.

"It's the Cat General," I heard somebody whisper. "She hardly ever shows up in public like this."

"Nutmeg," the Cat General said to me, smiling.

They came up to me.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Cinnamon527," she replied. "This is Logemaster and Mhurley1. I see that you and Sky are a couple, like Deadlox and I."

"How do you know me?" I asked. "I've never met a Cinnamon before."

"I was Red velvet," she said. "Our friends have informed me about some important imformation, and you're needed. We must meet them at the 'portal building.'"

I nodded.

Sky looked down at my cat.

"You have a pet?" he asked me. "I thought you didn't want one. I tried to find one for you, but you said that you didn't want to find a pet."

"Well," I said. "I guess that this cat found me."

***Ivy141's POV***

"Where are they?" I asked my boyfriend, Tobuscus.

"Be patient, Ivy," he told me.

"Hi, Guys," a voice said.

I turned around.

I ran up to Cinnamon and Mhurley, hugging them.

"I missed you guys!" I said to them.

Cinnamon slapped me.

"Me too," she said.

"This is the news," Snow said.

Everyone was crammed in a room.

Snow flicked a lever, turning on the lights.

"Oh my god," Nutmeg said, shocked.

***Deadlox's POV***

A new portal had spawned instead of the old one.

This one was made out of oak wood logs, and the inside was forest green.

"Herobrine told me that he was in every world. He might be in this new world. We have to help the things living in there," Cinnamon said.

"Well," Beanie11 said. "Do you guys know what we have to do?"

"Yeah," we all said.

Then, one by one, we all went through the portal.

* * *

**They went through the portal! YAY! I'll see you guys later!**

**BYE! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 and Allegiances

**AN: Hey! This is Nutmeg and Cat. :) Cat is writing this chapter, with Nutmeg's help, of course. We'll have the allegiances at the end, for the Clans. See 'yall at the end!**

***Cinnamon's POV***

As we stepped through the portal, I gripped Deadlox's hand tightly in mine. When we went inside, the world around us seemed to be a swirl of greens and browns and grays until we all tumbled out onto a patch of soft, warm grass.

Opening my eyes, I saw a dark brown cat with reddish eyes shaking its paw. Drops of blood sprinkled onto the ground, dying the grass a deep crimson.

"Notch, that hurt," the cat muttered, his voice easily recognizable to me as Deadlox's. "Hey, what are we?"

I looked down at my feet, not entirely surprised to see ginger legs with creamy paws attached at the ends. "I-I think we're cats," I answered him, looking at my back and twitching my new-found tail. "Come on, guys," I added as I saw the other cats recovering. "Let's go find something so we can see what we look like. I'd hate going into this blind."

Some of the others nodded, and we headed down the hill toward a small pond near the end. When we arrived, I was able to see myself more clearly. I was long-haired, for starters. My fur color was ginger, and my paws, tail-tip, nose, and ears were creamy, and my eyes were the same leafy green as before.

"Well, this is an odd pickle we've gotten ourselves into, now, isn't it?" a dark brown cat with a black path around his eyes, sort of like sunglasses, meowed. "Look at us! We're all cats."

A black tom-cat with lighter hairs among his pelt rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not all that bad, now, is it?" he pointed out blandly. "Especially after you guys came back from being ponies and all. This is better, isn't it?"

I guessed this was Logemaster. He'd always had this sort of attitude, looking on the bright side. I hated people like that.

I padded over to Logemaster and tried to slap him. My paw whisked right by his head, narrowly missing it by an inch. He ducked away, falling over onto a dark brown tabby. Both cats fell into the pond. We all watched, horrified, as their heads sunk slowly under the water.

***Tinypaw's POV***

I padded down the slope just as I saw two cat-like heads disappear under the water of a pond on our territory. The first cat was a light black tom, who had seemed to collapse onto the dark brown tabby tom. Being a RiverClan cat and all, I couldn't leave them there to drown! So I sprinted down the hill, ignoring the gasps from the watching cats as I plunged into the freezing water.

Opening my eyes, I caught the two struggling, trying to swim to the top. But the more they kicked, the more they sank.

I struck out for the bottom, my black paws curving and pulling myself through the cool water. Opening my mouth, I gripped the light black tom's scruff between my jaws and pushed upward.

When I surfaced, I heard him gasp for air. I placed the tom on the ground, and his friends crowded around him as I plunged back in.

The dark brown tabby tom had reached the bottom. He had closed his eyes, and was completely limp in the water. _Is he dead?_ I immediately shook the thought away and pulled him out as well.

When I lay him on the grass, he hadn't started breathing again. One of the other cats, an auburn Egyptian Mau she-cat, shouldered her way through the crowd of the others. "He's just got water in his lungs," she mewed to them, placing her own paws on the tabby's chest.

Meanwhile, a pale gray she-cat with white patches crouched over the brown tabby's body. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with worry, and she was muttering things I couldn't make out, but I guessed this cat might be her mate.

The Egyptian Mau pressed hard on the tom's stomach until he coughed up enough water to fill a river.

"Toby!" the gray she-cat cried. She reached out both her front paws, and fell back on her butt, dazed.

The brown tabby tom stood up on all four paws.

"What happened to me?" he asked, rubbing his head with a paw.

I sat down and wrapped my tail neatly around my paws.

"I'm Tinypaw. And you just almost drowned."

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar** - blue-gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Tinypaw_

**Deputy:** **Appleheart **- reddish brown tabby tom

**Medicine cat: Whitefrost** - white tom, black paws

**Warriors: Deadheart** - dark brown tom, reddish eyes (Deadlox)

**Shamrockheart** - ginger she-cat, creamy patches and leafy green eyes (Cinnamon)

**Furclaw** - dark brown tabby tom (Tobuscus)

**Dovewatcher** - pale gray she-cat, white patches and pale blue eyes (Ivy)

**Snowpelt** - icy-white she-cat (Snow)

**Charwhisker** - black and dark brown she-cat (Beanie)

**Redstone** - dark brown tom with ginger paws (SethBling)

**Patchytail** - dark brown-and-ginger tom (BajanCanadian)

**Thymewhisper** - dark brown and white she-cat (Via)

**Antfang** - black-and-white tom (AntVenom)

**Swiftfoot** - fast white tom (ChimneySwift)

**Liontruth** - dark blue-gray tom (TrueMU)

**Honeydew** - ginger tom (Honeydew XD)

**Starface** - dark brown and black tom (Xephos)

**Daisypelt** - golden tabby she-cat (Hannah)

**Rainbowtail** - white she-cat, small black patches (Rainbow Twister)

**Scarletfang** - auburn Egyptian Mau (Mhurley)

**Skylight** - pale brown she-cat (Nutmeg)

**Skyberry** - dark brown tom, black mask-like patch around eyes (Sky)

**Pansyfur** - black tom

_Apprentice, Mysterypaw_

**Apprentices:** **Tinypaw** - tiny black tom

**Mysterypaw** - black she-cat, patch on forehead shaped like question mark

**Queens: Shortfade** - tall white she-cat, mother of Yellowkit

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar** - white tom, one black foot

**Deputy: Foxtail** - ginger-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Lakepaw _(pale gray she-cat)

**Medicine cat: Tallfang** - black tom

**Warriors: Amberfoot** - dark brown tabby she-cat

**Darkpelt** - black tom

**Shadenose** - dark gray-and-black she-cat

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_ (dark gray tom)

**Larksong** - pale gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Frostypaw _(short black tom)

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar** - pale brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Ravenleap** - black-and-white she-cat

**Medicine cat: Fallenspirit** - pale brown-and-white she-cat, broken back legs

**Warriors: Pricklefang** - dark gray tom

**Yarrowfoot** - golden tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar** - dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy: Lionnose** - golden-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Icypaw_ (white tom)

**Medicine cat: Kestrelfoot** - black and dark brown tabby tom

**Warriors: Oneblossom** - pale gray she-cat

**Briarthorn** - creamy-brown she-cat

**Cactusfang** - black-and-white tom

**AN: Nutmeg and Cat here, again. :) Hope you guys liked this. See 'yall later!**

**Cat: Cat, out.**

**Nutmeg: BYE! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, peeps! Welcome to... chapter four! I really hope that those of you that read the first book are reading this. Thank you all for reading this though, if you are. Anyways, I will be taking in OCs, but they can't have come through the portal. They can't be in the same Clan as the main characters are. I'm not trying to be rude, but thee are too many cats in RiverClan. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

***Ivy141's POV***

I looked at Mhurley.

"Thank you," I said, starting to cry. "You saved him."

"She didn't save me, though," Logemaster said, confused.

"Not you, idiot! Toby!" I shouted at him.

Tinypaw looked at us.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"Well," a ginger tom said, walking out of the shadows.

His eyes were hazel.

I knew that this was Honeydew.

"I'm Honeydew," he continued. "This is Xephos, Logemaster, Hannah, Deadlox, Cinnamon, Toby, Ivy, Snow, Beanie, SethBling, Bajan, Via, Ant, ChimneySwift, TrueMU, Rainbow, Mhurley, Nutmeg, and Sky."

Tinypaw stared in aw.

There were so many of us.

"You guys would make a huge addition to our warriors," Tinypaw said to us.

"Warriors?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tinypaw said, explaining. "You see, there are four different Clans in the forest. ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan. I'm a RiverClan cat. There are different ranks in the Clans. The leader leads the Clan. Since there are four Clans, there are four leaders. The leaders now are Blackstar of ShadowClan, Onestar of WindClan, Bramblestar of ThunderClan, and Mistystar of RiverClan. A deputy is the cat that becomes leader after the leader dies. Oh, bye the way, leaders are granted nine lives from our ancestors, StarClan. Medicine cats are the cats that take care of our Clan and heal us when we're wounded. Warriors are the cats that fight for our Clan and catch our prey. Apprentices are cats that are trained by warriors. They become a warrior later learn to fight and catch prey. Medicine cat apprentices learn a few battle moves, and how to heal cats. Elders are old warriors that have retired from their duty as a warrior. The whole Clan works to take care of them. Queens are females that are heavy with kits. Kits are... well, they're the youngest ones. They become apprentices when they're six moons old."

We all stared at Tinypaw.

He said a lot.

"Um," Xephos said.

He was dark brown and black, with crystal blue eyes.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes," Tinypaw responded. "Each Clan has something special about them. My Clan, RiverClan, is the only Clan that can swim. WindClan are fast, like, super fast. ShadowClan does most of their stuff at night. ThunderClan is apparently strong."

"Apparently?" I asked him.

"The warriors say that they're not that strong," Tinypaw said to me.

He looked at all of us.

"So, do you want to join?" he asked.

"Sure," we all replied.

"Follow me!" he shouted, happily.

Tinypaw walked back to his Clan.

We walked past some reeds.

It tickled, brushing against my fur.

***SethBling's POV***

"Miststar!" Tinypaw shouted.

A pale blue-gray she-cat stepped out.

She had icy blue eyes.

"Yes, Tinypaw?" she asked. "What is it?"

"These cats want to join our Clan," Tinypaw responded. "Their names are Rainbow, Beanie, Toby, Ivy, Cinnamon, Nutmeg, Deadlox, Sky, Honeydew, Xephos, SethBling, Bajan, Via, Ant, ChimneySwift, TrueMU, Logemaster, Snow, and Hannah.

Mistystar looked at us all.

"There's a lot of them," she said, nervously. "Well, I guess that they could join, considering that we only have two other warriors."

"Mistystar!" a cat said, out of nowhere.

It was a black tom.

"RiverClan can't possibly make room for all of them!" he spat. "The warriors' den is too small!"

Mistystar turned to look at him.

"Pansyfur," she said, angrily. "There is enough room in the warriors' den for these cats."

Pansyfur glared at us.

Mistystar turned, and jumped up on a big mossy rock.

_"Mrrrow!"_ she yowled. "All cats old enough to see the river flow, join here beneath the Mossy Stone to hear my words!"

A huge group of cats gathered beneath the Mossy Stone, so I followed them.

My friends did the same.

Mistystar looked down on us all.

"Today, a large group of strong cats have decided to join our Clan," she continued.

Many murmurs came from the crowd.

"I object!" Pansyfur yelled.

Every cat turned to look at him.

"They weren't Clan born! They don't diserve to join!" he shouted, angrily.

"Pansyfur!" Mistystar yelled. "You weren't Clan born either. We found you here a moon ago, all alone, not knowing how to survive."

"I... I..." Pansyfur said, crying.

He stopped crying.

"Sorry," he said.

I could tell that he was saying that sarcastically.

It was obvious.

"I would like all of those new cats to step forward," Mistystar called to us.

We all stepped forward.

"Tinypaw has told me your names. Deadlox, you will be known as Deadheart, Cinnamon, you will be Shamrockheart, Tobuscus, you will be Furclaw, Ivy, you will be Dovewatcher, Snow, you will be Snowpelt, Beanie, you will be Charwhisker, SethBling, you will be Redstone, Bajan, you will be Patchytail, Via, you will be Thymewhisper, Ant, you will be Antfang, ChimneySwift, you will be Swiftfoot, TrueMU, you will be Liontruth, Honeydew, you will remain Honeydew, Xephos, you will be Starface, Hannah, Daisypelt, Rainbow, you will be Rainbowtail, Mhurley, you will be Scarletfang, Nutmeg, you will be Skylight, and Sky, you will be Skyberry."

I thought about my new name.

_Redstone._

It had a nice ring to it.

I liked to use Redstone in Minecraft.

_yawn!_

I looked up at the sky.

It was sunset.

"Clan dismissed!' Mistystar shouted.

Every cat headed to their dens.

My friends and I followed Pansyfur, since he was a warrior.

He went to the warriors' den.

_yawn!_

I laid down in some moss bedding.

It was surprisingly comfortable.

I fell asleep.

* * *

**They received their warrior names in RiverClan! YAY!**

**I will give you a secret: Pansyfur is mean!**

**You already knew that!**

**See ya' later! :D**

**BYE! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys! I'm listening to Imagine Dragons while updating this, ****_again!_**** Radioactive! Oh, bye the way, I forgot to make Logemaster get his warrior name. It's Nightfur. Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

***Rainbowtail's POV***

"Rainbowtail!" I heard a cat say.

"Huh?" I said, waking up.

I saw TrueMU nudging me awake.

"Rainbowpelt! Get up! You're wanted on a patrol," he said.

I got up.

"A patrol?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded. "Go on."

I went outside the warriors' den.

"There you are, Rainbowpelt!" Pansyfur shouted to me.

He turned to another warrior in the patrol.

"I knew that she wasn't fit to be a warrior," I heard him whisper. "If she's this stupid, she should be an apprentice."

Appleheart, the deputy was leading the patrol.

"Pansyfur," he said, angrily. "Don't say such nonsense."

We went out of the camp.

***Nightpelt's POV***

"Scarletfang?" I asked Scarletfang, stepping into the warriors' den.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face me. "Oh. It's _you._"

"I was wondering," I said nervously. "Do you like me?"

She almost burst.

"NEVER!" she screamed. "Get out!"

_I guess that Scarletfang doesn't like me... But, I still like her. I will keep trying!_

***Pansyfur's POV***

I snuck off during the patrol.

"Here it is," I said, staring at a patch of rocks.

_Father said that this was a cave._

I went around the side, finding the entrance there.

"Father?" I asked, my words echoing around the room.

A dark brown tom stepped out into the clearing.

His eyes had no pupils.

"Son," he said to me. "I'm glad that you could make it."

"What is your name, Father?" I asked him.

"My name?" he said. "My name here is Ragingstorm. My name in Minecraft is Herobrine."

My eyes widened.

"What was my name in Minecraft?" I asked him.

He stared at me.

"You forgot?" he asked. "Your name was Aaron27. You were always known as Aaron."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll post more soon. Longer ones! Thanks for reading this! :D**

**BYE! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Guys! This is the sixth chapter of A Warrior's Heart! I'm pretty much always going to be listening to Imagine Dragons while typing chapters. Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

***Deadheart's POV***

We had finished our patrol, when I realized something.

"Appleheart!" I shouted to the RiverClan deputy. "Pansyfur is missing!"

Appleheart turned around to see every cat that was in the patrol.

Rainbowtail, he and I.

"You're right," he said.

"I smell him!" Rainbowtail said, cheerfully.

She sniffed him out.

"It seems like he's over by those rocks," she said, looking at a huge pile f rocks near a tiny hill.

We ran over by the rocks.

"Pansyfur?" I asked. "Are you in there?"

After a few moments, Pansyfur came up behind us.

"Yes?" he said, shocking me.

"Thank StarClan, you're all right!" Appleheart shouted, happily and angrily.

We went back to our camp.

"Deadheart, could you do me a favor?" Appleheart asked me.

I spun around, and looked at him.

"Sure," I said, a little tired.

We were on patrol all day.

It was almost sunset.

"Could you tell Mistystar about what Pansyfur did, for me?" he asked.

I walked over to Mistystar's den.

"Mistystar?" I asked, entering the den.

"Ah," she said, looking up. "Deadheart. What is it?"

I dipped my head.

"Appleheart told me to tell you about something that has happened today on patrol," I told her. "Today, Pansyfur went off on his own. We found him at a small hill, covered in rocks."

She frowned.

"It seems like Pansyfur was just being lazy," Mistystar said, calmly. "He probably didn't want to be on patrol. But I'll have a talk with him."

I dipped my head again, before leaving.

***Mistystar's POV***

"Pansyfur!" I called. "Come to my den!"

He came to my den right after I spoke those words.

"Why did you sneak off during your patrol?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just... didn't want to be on a patrol."

I thought for a moment.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "You still needed to be on that patrol. Next time, stay with the patrol."

"Okay," Pansyfur agreed, leaving my den.

**Skylight's POV***

It was sunset.

I walked into the warriors' den, surprised to find Skyberry there.

"Hi, Sky.. I mean Skyberry," I said to him.

"Hey," he said, not smiling.

I was confused.

What was wrong?

"What's wrong, Skyberry?" I asked him.

"I just... I just don't want to have to fight Herobrine again," he whispered.

"Shamrockheart did say that Herobrine told her he was in every world," I told Skyberry. "To tell you the truth, I feel like Pansyfur might have some sort of connection with Herobrine. Never mind, I'm probably wrong."

"No, no," Skyberry reassured me. "That might be true. But, quite possibly wrong."

_yawn!_

"Good night," I said to Skyberry.

I settled down in my bedding.

Slowly and silently, I fell asleep.

**Shamrockheart's POV***

"Ugh!" I shouted.

My stomach hurt.

Everyone who had came from Minecraft, hadn't eaten in a few days.

I got up, and took a fish from our fresh-kill pile.

It was good, but a bit slimy.

"Deadheart!" I shouted, seeing my boyfriend.

He spotted me, then came up to me, and took a fish for himself.

"Shamrockheart," he said. "I love you."

"This is a bit odd," I said, nervously. "Since we're cats."

He blushed, embarrassedly.

"Deadheart! Shamrockheart!" Patchytail shouted. "You're wanted on a hunting patrol!"

We raced across the camp.

Thymewhisper was also on the patrol with us.

"Let's go," Patchytail said, leading the way.

***Skyberry's POV***

"Hey, Skylight," I said to Skylight.

She got up.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Do you want to go out hunting with me?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

We left the den, about to go hunting.

"Badger!" Badger! Help!" Charwhisker yelled, running into the camp.

Behind her, the hunting patrol for this morning ran, too.

A huge badger came into our camp.

It came towards Skylight and I.

Skylight stood in front of me.

Then, she jumped on top of it.

"Take that!" she shouted, hurting it in a way that reminded me of how she does in Minecraft.

The badger flung her off.

"Ah!" she shouted, landing next to me.

"Skyberry..." she said. "Finish it off."

I nodded.

Then, I jumped on it, biting down hard on its neck.

It raced out of the camp, almost dead.

"No!" Shortfang shouted.

Every cat looked at her.

"Yellowkit is... dead!" she wailed.

Yellowkit was her kit.

He was only three moons old.

***Yellowkit's POV***

I couldn't see anything.

Then... I was in a clearing.

A cat that looked like a leopard stepped into the clearing along with me.

Her eyes were blue.

"Welcome to StarClan, Yellowkit," she said. "You are dead, but safe now."

My eyes widened.

"I'm... dead?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," she responded.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously.

"My name is Leopardstar," she said. "You don't know me. I was the leader of your Clan, before Mistystar."

I sat down.

My fur was now starry.

"You died young," Leopardstar told me. "It's a shame. You would have become a great warrior."

* * *

**There is now a cover to the story! Tell me if you like this story so far!**

**BYE! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Guys! Do you like 'Doctor Who'? I do! Anyways, here's chapter seven! ENJOY!**

* * *

***Rainbowtail's POV***

I padded into my den, exhausted. It had been a long day, and the sun looked so beautiful while it was setting. Almost all of the other cats were in their dens. I yawned. The stars were coming out soon, and the clouds would not be noticeable. The slight breeze ruffled my white fur. It felt good, especially since the days were very hot. I sat down next to another cat. I could just make out the sleeping, black shape of Pansyfur. He was muttering things that I couldn't make out. Then, the words came clear to me.

"Yes, father," he was saying. "I will do it."

_Do what?_

"I will kill," Pansyfur said, raising up one of his paws towards me.

I backed away.

"I will kill," me continued. "For you, father. Or, should I say, Ragingstorm?"

He smiled, creepily.

"Herobrine," he said, moving his paw down.

I sat down in some moss, scared.

_Everything will be better in the morning._

"I know that it won't," I whispered, nervously.

***Pansyfur's POV***

I was dreaming, and my dream had took me to a dark cave. I wasn't scared. I was never scared, and neither was my father. I couldn't feel the breeze outside, and there was no light in this cave. Nobody else was in here except for me. I sniffed the air. Another cat was here, and he was coming closer to me. It was probably Ragingstorm, because no other cat would come to me in a dream.

"Father?" I asked. "It's me, Pansyfur. Or Aaron27. Whichever one that you prefer."

Ragingstorm stepped out in front of me, his eyes providing light.

"Pansyfur," he said. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to kill cats, but, not just RiverClan cats."

I nodded.

"Yes, father," I said. "I will do it."

Ragingstorm smiled.

"I will kill," I said, raising up a paw.

"I will kill," I continued. "For you, father. Or, should I say, Ragingstorm?"

I smiled.

"Herobrine," I said, moving my paw down.

***Skylight's POV***

It was a warm morning, and plenty of prey was out.

"Skylight!" Rainbowtail shouted, jumping on me.

I turned around.

"Get off!" I yelled at her. "What's the matter with you?"

She panted for a while.

"Okay," she whispered. "Last night, I heard Pansyfur talking in his sleep. He was saying that he would kill for his father, Herobrine. He also called Herobrine 'Risingstorm.'"

My eyes widened. If Herobrine is here, and has a son, then we are all in danger.

"This is bad," I said to Rainbowtail. "We need to tell the others."

* * *

**Sup! I will update again, soon. Remember, answer this question: Do you like Doctor Who? Let me know! I do!**

**As always,**

**BYE! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a long time. I never have the time. So, here's chapter eight! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

***Ragingstorm's POV***

"Where is he!" I shouted angrily from inside my cave.

_Pansyfur was supposed to meet me here a long time ago._

I heard the sound of quiet paw steps coming my way. They became louder as the cat came closer to me. It must have been Pansyfur, since he was the only other cat who knew about this place besides me. The paw steps stopped, and I could see dark blue eyes staring at me from the darkness. The cat dipped his head.

"Hello, Ragingstorm," he said, smiling.

I smiled, looking down at him.

"Hello, Aaron," I said to him. "Pansyfur."

His smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Father," he said to me. "I have not yet fulfilled the task that you gave me."

I frowned at my stupid son.

"You idiot!" I snarled, angrily. "You weren't supposed to complete the task yet."

He stepped back, afraid of me.

"Pathetic," I said, frowning. "My son is afraid of me."

He leaped on top of me, pinning me down. My eyes widened. My son proved that he wasn't afraid, by pinning me down. I pushed up, pinning him down. I smiled, getting off of him. Pansyfur shouldn't have to pin me down to prove he's not afraid. He could have just yelled, "I'm not afraid of you, or anything!" to me. I would have understood.

"Go back to RiverClan," I ordered him.

***Deadheart's POV***

"Pansyfur!" I shouted to the black warrior, seeing him come through the camp entrance. "There you are! I've been looking for you. I'm leading a patrol, and I want you to be on it."

Pansyfur walked towards me, growling.

"I can't believe that a cat like _you_ is leading a patrol," he whispered in my ear.

I stood there in shock. Why was Pansyfur so harsh against us? Mistystar said that he too was not Clan born, so what does he have against cats that weren't Clan born? It made no sense in my mind. I have the same rights in this Clan as any other cat, and I'm sure that he's lead a patrol before.

***Mistystar's POV***

It was late at night, and the stars were coming out. The cool night air ruffled my pelt, and I breathed in the air. I curled up in my den, tired. I found myself falling asleep easily...

"Mistystar," I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes, to find that I was dreaming.

"Mistystar," the voice repeated. "I'm coming to get you... and your Clan. I will kill!"

I looked around, and saw no other cat in my den with me.

"I won't let you kill!" I shouted.

I woke up, panting, scared. A cat was going to kill my Clan, and I had to find out who. Or, maybe... Maybe, it was just a dream.

***Patchytail's POV***

We were leaving for a Gathering on the Island, and I was one of the cats that was chosen to go. I was told that the Clans all gathered on a small Island for a meeting. They would talk about things that happened in the Clans, and I wondered what would happen at tonight's Gathering. Mistystar led us over a fallen down tree, and on to the Island. I saw Three other groups of cats, and three cats were sitting on top of a tree. I guessed that they were the other leaders, Blackstar, Bramblestar, and Onestar. Mistystar jumped up, and joined them.

"Ahem," Mistystar cleared her throat. "A group of rogues have decided to join my Clan. They have good hunting and fighting skills, and I have given them warrior names."

A bunch of cats murmured in disagreement. I could see why.

"Settle down!" Bramblestar shouted.

Every cat stopped talking, and looked up at the leaders.

"We have on new warrior," Bramblestar continued. "His name is Liontail. Sadly, he is not here with us. Also, Birchpelt has given birth to two healthy kits. They are both she-kits, and their father is Darkpatch. The names of the kits are Morningkit and Dewkit."

"ShadowClan also has new kits," Blackstar said, not showing his expression. "There are three of them, and their mother and father were Squirrelheart and Oakfur. The names of the kits are Birchkit, Nightkit, and Starkit. Nightkit and Birchkit are toms, while Starkit is a she-kit."

"WindClan are doing very well with hunting, this season," Onestar started. "Since it is New Leaf, I'm sure that every Clan is doing well. We have recently scented fox in our territory, and some of my warriors have found it's den."

Every cat gasped.

"Don't worry," Onestar continued. "I'm sure that we will be safe. But, we don't know for sure if it has crossed borders. One of our elders, hare pelt, has died yesterday."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! By the way, I will probably be able to upload another chapter, and then I will stop for some time. The reason why I have to stop for some time, is because I'm going to Disney World on October 9th.**

***Fun Fact*  
Nutmeg's favorite attraction at Disney World is the 'Tower of Terror.'**

**As always,**

**BYE! ;D**


	9. News! Read and understand!

**Hey, Guys! I am SUPER SORRY that I didn't update in forever! This is not a real chapter, it is just... Well, it's news.**

**I probably won't be a able to update on Wednesdays, because I need to practice for Chorus and I need to practice my cello... I will try to update on Wednesdays if I can!**

**There is only one week left until the day I have to leave for vacation in Disney World... It's on October ninth, and I might be able to squeeze in a chapter or two before I have to go.**

**I will update soon, I PROMISE! Pinkie Pie Promise!**

**Me: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"**

**There! Nopony breaks Pinkie Pie Promises, and neither do I. I wouldn't be a true pegasister if I broke them... I ****_will_**** update soon!**

**Thank you for reading and understanding!**

**BYE! ;D**

**- Nutmeg**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, Guys! This is chapter 9! Sorry it took me so long to update chapters... This chapter will be entirely focused on Mistystar's POV. There's a flashback in here. When this book is over... Wait until you see what I have planned for book 3! *Evil laugh* ENJOY! :D**

***Mistystar's POV***

"No!" I screamed, waking up.

I had the worst nightmare ever...

_*Flashback*_

I awoke, happily in my den. The sun was out, and plenty of prey were scuttling among trees and plants. I padded out into the open to see every cat in the Clan turned to face Pansyfur. He was muttering something that I couldn't tell. I could just make out the words, "Do you here me correctly?" It sounded as if Pansyfur was angry.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" I asked, stepping a few tail-lengths closer to them.

At once, Pansyfur whipped around to look at me. His eyes were opened wide with fear. He dipped his head and whimpered quietly. Pansyfur seemed as if he thought that he was in trouble, so I decided to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You look as if you think that you're in trouble."

He looked up towards me.

"I'm not in trouble?" he asked.

"No," I responded. "You're not."

He turned around, and continued his talk with the other Clan members. This time, I could hear exactly what he was saying. "As I was saying," he said to them. "If you don't go with my plan or disagree with it, I will kill you... In front of the Clan." I heard gasps from every single cat. "If you agree with it, than take a step closer to me. If you disagree with it, than take a step back from me." All cats stepped forward, their eyes glazed with fear. Pansyfur spoke some more words.

"Cats," he said, commanding the others. "Attack!"

Almost at once, the other cats ran towards me, trying to attack me. Pansyfur pinned me down.

"Well, well, well," he said. "I know that this is you're on your last life."

He bit down hard on my neck, killing me.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. By the way, that was Mistystar's dream. I might be able to update again before the ninth...**

**BYE! ;D**


End file.
